It is known to equip automated vehicles with radar systems that scan (i.e. change a beam direction of) a radar-beam on the azimuth plane by varying or sweeping the frequency of the radar-signal emitted by the system and reflected by a nearby object. Preferably, the antenna of the system is configured or designed such that the nominal direction of the radar-signal does vary with frequency. For example, it is preferable for the antenna to exhibit zero beam squint on the elevation plane.